


THROWBACK

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/指尖陀螺 [8]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Sleep Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 指间陀螺前传2
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Kobayashi Naoki, nkim
Series: 臣隆/指尖陀螺 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823995
Kudos: 7





	THROWBACK

（大约在指尖陀螺五年前的回忆，NAOKI SIDE）

接到登坂广臣的电话，小林直己用最快的速度赶到短信上的定位地址。

映入眼帘的是喝到烂醉又哭到不省人事的片冈直人，靠着登坂广臣的肩膀，竟然有点叫人好笑。

“麻烦你了。”从冷漠的登坂那边接过恋人，小林只是礼貌的回道，一脸扑克脸的登坂广臣转身回车库，他看上去很着急回去的样子，是因为今市的存在吧。小林不再去多猜想，扶着片冈直人回到自己的车里，帮他扣好安全带的时候才发现他好像要吐的样子，又耐心的把他抱出来，蹲在路边吐了好久。

这个人有时候就是这么狼狈，却对自己而言有一种不可思议的魅力，小林直己对自己的心情也会有迷惑的时候，但是对于片冈直人，那是自己唯一的例外。

“水。”“啊，谢谢。”恢复了一半清醒的直人，接过小林直己适时递来的瓶装水，大口喝着；和他相比，小林直己永远是个一丝不苟的男人，这样一个思考周全的男人为何愿意跟随自己，仅仅愿意做他的保镖，他从来没有问过。

想对他说别再喝成不省人事的样子，话到嘴边又咽了下去，偶尔由着他那么任性一次也好。为片冈直人关好车门，小林直己回到驾驶座上，询问他回去的目的地。

片冈直人有自己的公寓，也在曼哈顿的酒店租了套房，方便过夜。

“回酒店，明天你跟我一起去一次东京。”若无其事的说着将近十多个小时飞行时长的目的地，不愧是今市的副手，真是让人难以置信上一秒还在醉酒中。也不必说明行程的理由，只要保护好片冈直人，那便是小林直己唯一的任务。

受不了长时间的飞行，片冈直人忽然倒在小林直己的肩上睡着了，虽然很想帮他把座椅调整一下，但是他知道他总是睡得很浅，于是小林直己就那么保持不动，把膝盖上的外套披在他的身上。

这样的回忆，与很多年前的样子就这样无缝隙的重合了。

***

出狱的那天，还不知该如何继续以后的人生，但是出了监狱的大门才会觉得所见的天空，所呼吸的空气都有那堵墙内大为不同，却说不出任何细节，打包的行李很少，被严格检查过的背包，只是塞了几本书和外套。

“你好。”陌生的男人似乎等了很久，见小林直己出现便打了招呼，“我是佐藤。”

脑海里完全没有这个名字的记忆，尽管如此，小林还是上了车。

“从现在就开始工作可以吧？”

令人迷惑的句子，坐在后座的小林一脸惊呆，被男人从前视镜捕捉到了表情。

“自我介绍？是五十岚向我推荐你的。虽然你坐过牢，可是我只需要你做保镖，你的履历什么根本无所谓。”

原来男人很了解自己的过去，小林直己已经很久没有见过五十岚，在入狱前的很久，被称为老大的五十岚就在他们的世界里消失了，没有人知道他的行踪，从这个叫佐藤的男人话中，他想老大也许过上了隐姓埋名的生活罢了。

“你要保护的人，不是我。”佐藤撇了一下头，示意小林直己看一下后座上的资料袋，小林直己依照指示看着文件。

“今市和我是没有血缘关系的兄弟，也是组织的继承人，你陪他去日本完成那个任务以后，他就要回来接手整个组了。”

这样的事交给素未谋面的人可以吗，几乎无法了解黑道的脑回路，之前也碰到过这样的客户，小林把资料塞回纸袋，看向车窗外。

已经太久，没有见过纽约的夜晚。

初见今市隆二，染着一头金发的青年，连行李也没有，坐上车的时候，温柔的对着小林说道“你好。”

“那些你都带好了？”佐藤冷漠的回过头，今市又是一笑，从西服内衬里的口袋里掏出三本护照，抽出一本递给小林直己，“这是给你的。”

意识到接下去就要去机场的小林直己努力克制住自己的吃惊，却还是忍不住翻开了自己的护照，所有的信息都真实到让人难以置信的程度。

“哈哈，别摆出那副夸张的表情啦。”今市将另外两本护照收好，“虽然我有花不少心思做啦。”

“辛苦你了，那个人的信息不好处理吧。”没等今市回复，佐藤重新启动车子。

夜间飞行的红眼航班，零零散散的乘客，在两段车途中已经调整完毕的小林直己回到了许久未开启的工作状态，跟在今市后面，时不时注视着周边的情况。

今市制作的护照没有出任何问题，工作人员递回去的时候，他看见今市对着他眨眼的样子。

碍于现时的状态，不然一定要找个机会好好对他说谢谢。小林这样想着。

一上飞机今市就显得很困的模样，果然没过多久就睡了过去，小林正要为他调整座椅的时候，一头金发的男人倒在他的肩上，因为距离忽然变近了，连身上淡淡的香水味也飘了过来。不敢随意行动而惊扰到今市的睡眠，小林直己叹了口气，只能任由他睡去。

“小林，你看上去眼圈很红噢。”飞机抵达时，今市也醒了，丝毫没注意全程都靠着小林的肩头。

对于今市的吐槽，小林直己面无表情假装没有听到，心说那还是拜你所赐呐。

没有托运行李，他们抵达东京后，很快就租了车离开机场。小林直己没有驾照，让客户开车，这恐怕还是他职业生涯中的第一次。不过今市倒是一副高兴得不得了的模样，说在纽约开多了跑车，日本的小型车竟然让他觉得很有趣。

预定的酒店是丸之内的Palace Hotel，把车钥匙交给门童后，今市和小林被邀请入大厅，似乎是长期合作的关系，酒店内的工作人员几乎都认识今市，也对他身边的保镖小林报以礼节性的笑容。

取了钥匙后，两人乘着电梯，到了最高层的行政套房，今市的房间和小林的房间相邻，这样小林可以随时在隔壁待命。

随手拉开衣柜连替换的衣服也早也挂在里面，小林理解到这一切早已被安排好，那么非自己不可的理由是什么，他拼命忍耐住自己的好奇心。

换了一身亚麻质感西装的今市，和深色款的小林，形成了一种鲜明的对比。

“还挺合身的嘛，我们都怕尺寸不对，差点打算每个尺寸准备一套。”不觉得今市是在开玩笑，黑道确实干得出这样的事。小林依然没有笑，只是点头向今市表示感谢。

他们来到1階的酒吧，里面没有任何客人，在他们进入的一瞬，侍员将店门关闭。

酒保熟练的递上了加入橄榄的马丁尼，今市坐在吧台，只是啜了一口，便开始抽起雪茄。

“你不抽吗？”今市对着站在一定距离外的小林说，光线很暗的空间，又是一片烟雾袅绕，连他的脸也很难看清。

“在执勤的时候，不能抽烟，”小林回道，“也不能喝酒。”

“噢，原来是这样。”听着仿佛很孤独的今市，不再对小林搭话，指尖敲击着吧台桌面，连雪茄烧完了也没有在意。

门又被打开了，一边说着讨厌下雨的茶色头发的男人，一身黑色皮衣上都是雨水，他直接走到今市的座位旁边，酒保也递上了一杯马丁尼。

小林直己听不清两人的对话，只是在最后，今市掏出那本护照交给了男人，茶色头发的男人一言不发的接过去，将酒一饮而尽，离开了。

“走吧。”今市起身，对酒保微笑着点了点头，和小林走出了酒吧。

那之后的几天，小林直己跟随着今市，在东京像是游客般的闲逛，又时而必须陪着他参加各种会议。暴力团对策法颁布之后，对极道组织已经是一重打击，这几年更是在夹缝中存活，但也不乏与国外的团体联合，在谈判中，需要更多的谨慎与防备。

佐藤曾说过今市这次回去以后就会接手组织，那么他现在做的就是疏通关系吗。小林调整了一下领带，梅雨季的东京，对于需要长时间穿西装的人来说真是不太友好，站在他对面看上去也像是保镖的小哥对他苦笑一下，就像在说再忍忍吧。

小林从不主动问今市关于他的事，他不想轻易越界，再之，他只是单纯的保镖，而不是黑道成员。

一切平安无事，直到在拜访浅田组时，不知是哪句话惹怒了副手，幸亏小林发现他要下手，阻止了他，不然今市可是要被打成骨折。

“大哥说过你的防卫术一流，没想到比我想象得还要厉害。”离开对方的地盘，今市扣起西服的纽扣，对小林表示谢意。 

“哪里。也疏于练习许久。”小林低下头，顺口问道今市没有练过防身术吗。

“我的腹部有枪伤，医生说最好不要再用武力了。”一边说着的今市，用食指戳了戳腹部的位置。

今市告诉小林夜晚的时间可以随意支配，但是小林每天都会认真的待在隔壁房间待命。起初今市还会告诉他不用介意，那之后过了好几次他也意识到自己拗不过这个顶真到男人，心说大哥可真是给他找了个好保镖。

虽然早已习惯了东九区的时间，一开始就没有休息好的小林直己总是失眠，加上时差的折磨，到了半夜一两点还睡不着是他这几天的常态。

明明第二天要赶航班，还必须负责叫醒今市。小林从心底希望自己能睡着一会儿也好，正在这时，他听到敲门声。

是今市，穿着一身睡袍站在门外，他的头发湿漉漉的，大概是刚刚洗好澡。

“你还没睡啊，太好了。”

小林沉默不知以何回应，无所适从的双手，最后只好抱起双臂。

“能来我的房间吗？”似乎是意料到小林会关上门，今市上前一步，用左手抵住门，他身上的香味又飘了过来。

“您这是有什么重要的事吗？”

“陪我喝一杯。”

“这……”

“现在算工作时间外，私人的邀请也不行吗。”这才发现今市好会反驳，那天在酒吧简直是被他骗过了。

小林直己觉得反正都是失眠，打发时间喝一杯的话也不糟糕。

随手披了一件外套便来到今市的套房，会客室的茶几上放着几支空的酒瓶，才隐约感到今市恐怖的小林直己有点后悔自己的决定。

“小林的生日是哪一年？”

“1984年。”

“我是1986年的噢。”

有预料到今市比自己年轻，不过他们的年纪实际上相差不多，被一边打着电话的今市按着肩膀，小林只好先坐在沙发上。

不一会，一辆餐车送到今市的房间。完全忽视下酒菜的碟子，今市拿过红酒，把瓶身上的标签转向小林直己。

小林这才明白先前询问自己生日年份的意图。

那一瞬间，今市应该是高兴的吧，无论过了多少年，小林直己都再也想不起今市那一瞬的表情。

还有一瓶是1986年的，不过今市似乎更偏爱年份更久一点。

“在纽约，会被限制喝这样的酒，但在这里没有关系。”今市起身去厨房拿开瓶器。

小林想问为什么，脑海中闪现出佐藤的脸，他想他已经有了答案。

看着今市熟练的将木塞拔出瓶身，他想他平时应该喝过不少酒，也许更早年份的酒他也喝过不少。

倒入酒杯的液体，在客室昏暗的灯光下，折射着血色般的光晕。

虽然两人依旧隔着一定的距离，他们还是碰了杯。

除去红酒本身的醇厚口感，就连萦绕在喉间的余味到了足以让人惊艳的程度。在小林直己暗自惊叹的时候，今市已经开始倒二杯了，咽下酒时他的喉头微妙的动作吸引着小林直己，明明两人是同性，然而今市身上的那般神秘感，连续几日的累积，让小林直己不得不想寻找那个唯一的答案。

想要阻止今市的酗酒，最后却只能注视着他，视线完全无法移开。小林直己努力让自己恢复清醒，将杯子里的一口气喝完。今市隆二趁机又给他倒上红酒，连商讨的余地也没有。

“……”

“别拒绝我，就这么一次，好吗。”这时的今市抬起头看着小林直己，他在他的眼睛里什么都看不到，并不是孤独也不是期望得到怜悯；

两人默默对视了几秒，又开始喝各自的酒。

无言的夜晚继续着。

从今市的怀里拿出他抱着的空酒瓶，这才确认两支红酒都喝完了，刷新了小林直己对黑道的酒量认识，后半程他几乎没怎么喝，喝多了的今市隆二，连带着话也变多，从十几岁的少年时代聊到了现在即将接任的组长，一股脑的对着小林直己诉说，那个故事实在太长太让人震撼，多半带着小林无法理解的色彩，包括那天他们在酒吧见到的茶色头发的男人，如果不是今市告诉他这样的事情，小林直己真的无法想象世界上竟然发生过这样惊心动魄的故事。

给窝在沙发里睡觉的今市披上了自己的外套，职业习惯促使小林直己收拾一房间的空酒瓶残局。可是就这样让这个男人睡在沙发上就好吗，可以就这样放任他不管吗。小林直己看着似乎熟睡中的今市，原来黑道睡眠中的样子也可以是这么优雅，他金色的前发贴着他的额头，耳边两侧铲青的部分因为很久没有修剪了渐渐长出黑色的头发，只有这时才会让人想到他也不过是一个26岁的年轻人，却肩负着各种他本不想要的负担。

最后小林直己还是遵从了自己的内心，抱起了今市隆二，被抱起的一瞬，浅眠的今市好像醒了，摇晃了一下脑袋，眯起眼睛。

“至少也要到卧室去睡。”小林直己察觉到他醒了，冷冰冰的说道。

“小林...直己…”

“怎么了？”

“有没有人叫你’直己’？”

“什么？”

还没有从那句奇怪的问话里回过神来，小林直己就觉得自己的脖子被今市的双手环住，一刹那，自己被抱着的人吻住了。

那股说不出名字的香水味又飘了过来。

理应推开今市，却因为抱着他而没有那个余力。更让小林不可思议的是，他无法拒绝这个男人——

柔软的唇与仿佛被施以魔法的吻，让时间凝固。如果再那么深吻下去的话，连理智都可以抛弃。从未体验过如此甜蜜温柔的吻，小林直己只好凭借自己的直觉去回应，今市坏心的咬着他的嘴唇，却没有任何痛感，反而让他更想深吻下去，尽管明知自己的技巧和对方不在同一高度，小林依然用心回吻着。

“您是醉了吗？”暂时停住了吻，分开时一道银线从两人之间拉出。今市却只是笑笑看着他，一句话都不说，反而将环住对方脖子的双手用力缩短彼此的距离。

在进入卧室之前，潮湿的吻便开始了，用舌头轻而易举的叩开小林直己的防线，随即便感到口腔内被吸吮的麻痹感，仿佛如狂风暴雨来临之前的预告，充满着小林直己的身体。

将今市抱到那张king size的床上，继续着的缠绵，连带着被勾住的小林直己不知为何自己无法停下这荒唐的行为。但只是接吻就感觉到充分的快感，这是毋庸置疑的，那样被仔细的吻过的经历，不管是在入狱前还是入狱之后都是不可能会发生的事，小林直己的脑海中现下只残存着与今市如此舒服的接吻的触觉。

两人就这样在床上交缠着，整个房间里只有口水声，这是最糟糕也是最让人欲罢不能的一瞬。

“直己。”

停止舌吻后，今市伸手解开了小林上衣的扣子，花了不少时间，毕竟小林直己是一个认真到连睡衣扣子都会一丝不苟扣好的男人。

半裸露的胸膛，露出了一眼看上去就扎实训练过的身体，又是一个个吻落下，今市弓起身子，一边用手指轻轻撩过，同时柔软的唇触碰到肌肤，无视小林直己一脸困惑的表情，今市的吻越来越往下游走。

想要阻止却沉浸在这该死的快感中，兴奋与羞耻交织在一起的复杂心情正是小林直己的写照，他无法拒绝，自然而然的将手穿过今市的头发，回以抚摸是最好的证明。

不知何时，被推倒在床的另一边的小林被今市占据了上风，男人温柔的吻没有停止，触碰到裤头鼓起的地方时，今市才停下，朦胧的视线与小林的目线汇集，有这样的生理反应也是再正常不过，除了对方是个男人之外。

今市没有说话，自顾自的把头埋下去，先是把小林睡裤的抽绳用牙齿咬松，隔着布料便开始描摹那雄伟的形状。

“你别动。”虽然小林一脸忍者般的毫无表情，今市拉下他的裤子时，依旧感到对方的不解。

然而小林直己只是在疑惑那个人为何非得是自己，又为何这位青年对自己如此温柔。在监狱里的时候，他品尝到的性爱，几乎都是贯穿着粗暴与蛮横，能够拥有这样的夜晚，简直是在做梦一般。

不过，他想他应该还在现实。

最初被整个吞进口腔的时候，那种被温度包覆的感觉就足以让人沉醉。小林直己低下头看着埋在自己胯间的男人，也许是膨胀的太大还习惯不了，总是要缓冲一下再大口吞入，过于官能的画面让他也感觉到心跳加速。

足够湿润后，便从根部开始用舌尖来回仔细的舔，连每一处褶皱也不放过，最后才到达的铃口。小林终于开始抚摸起今市的头发，又借势将他往自己推去。渐渐的，淫靡的口技连下面的囊袋也不放过，只觉得自己的性器在这样的刺激下不断涨大，那种致命的该死的快感差点让小林直己堕入失去理智的深渊，他皱着眉头，又抓起今市的肩膀。

“够了。”

“不行。”今市两眼仿佛烧红的样子，一边含糊的回道一边又埋头下去，又一波比刚才更浓烈的热度传了过来。

“可是这样我会...”

“那就按照你的想法来做好了。”

男人明明处在下面却依旧在以命令的口气与自己对话，小林直己闭上眼睛，将今市的头扣住，随之发出一声低吼。

刚刚射出的精液，又烫又带着温度，实际上是第一次做这件事的今市尝试将所有吞下去，却没有掌握好要领，弄得脸上和胸口都是，反而呛得咳嗽起来，从刚才的狂情中抽离出来，一遍遍的深呼吸。

这样的今市在小林直己眼中是从未有过的可爱，让人怜爱。

“还好吧，别勉强自己。”

“我...没事。”

“是吗。”小林直己突然将今市隆二反向按倒在床上，到此刻都是被动的自己终于获得了主动权，本来他到最后一秒都不想出手，直到今市湿润的眼里看到了那一闪而过的欲火，虽然就只有那么一刹那，却在小林直己的心中点燃，开始燃烧。

一边接吻的时候便把今市的衣服褪除得一干二净，吮吸着他温软的唇，用指尖轻轻触碰便能够在脑海中同时描绘形状，这样的接吻如何都不会厌倦，因为对方也回应着，浅浅的接吻声在卧室一遍遍响起，两人的情欲又逐渐浓烈起来。

沿着胸线开始在肌肤上的敏感点打着圈，感受着今市一边微微颤抖，又一边用腿夹住自己不让离开。忍耐到极限的小林低下头吻了他一下，用力将今市翻过身去。

“直己。”

“放轻松。”咬着今市的左耳，紧紧抓着床单的手指才慢慢放松下来，与小林的手重叠在一起。

两人的身体紧紧的贴合，好像连心脏跳动都可以感受到。缓缓吻过今市的背，一直到后庭，如果时间允许的话，想好好的给他扩张，只是小林直己很清楚他们两人都要得不行，再下去就要变成更加奇怪的样子不可收拾。

伸手从床头柜够到了装着乳液的瓶子，没有润滑液也只好暂时用这个来代替，涂抹完后，小林便尝试一点点进入今市的身体。

也许是一开始的亲哄奏效了，又或许是醉意让身体不再抗拒，最初顶进去一半的时候并没有费太多力气。

今市咬着牙却仍低呻着，小林一边抱住他抚摸着他的身体。越往里面挺进去越品尝到内壁灼热又吸着人不放的温度，叫人上瘾，欲罢不能。

“直己...”似乎是呼唤着自己的名字，却又不尽是，小林直己希望这是自己的错觉，自己的多心。

“还差一点点，别把背弓起来，会受伤。”趴着的姿态会不舒服也是意料之中，小林将床头的枕头拿过来垫在今市身下，他无助而性感的样子，同时正在努力接受着他的存在，在他的眼里揉和成可爱的模样。

“啊……”痛苦而混合着甘美的呜咽，好像还是流泪了，对不起，最后还是把他弄疼了。小林抵住今市的肩膀开始律动，被整个吞入的那里，像是一下子被吸住而难以抽离，顶到括约肌的时候连自己也差点失去冷静。

你的里面正在深深的咬着我。很想用这样露骨的语言刺激今市，想看到他羞耻又无法停止索取的样子，最后临了还是因为上下级的关系放弃了。

今市的身体从一开始绷直的状态，慢慢也配合着小林的抽插而行动。

食髓知味，甚至有点贪得无厌，却远远无法结束。

早已转为甜美的吐息，只是不断在诱惑男人独占。想在你的里面做到坏掉的程度，这样的话，小林直己也不会说出口。

两人的汗水融合在了一起，想要为他全部舔舐干净，不过是微微触碰，他还是会像最初那般颤抖，仿佛自己没有在他的身上留下任何痕迹与改变。

今市回过头，本以为是他痛得要自己停止，小林却发现恰恰相反——他想要接吻。

上下都被搅动着的今市，朦胧的表情愈加迷人，甚至不想停下吻住他温柔的嘴唇，小林觉得自己又快到极限了。

忽然今市起身，小林顺着他的意思平躺下来，换好姿势以后，今市握住小林的男根，慢慢的坐了下去。这是在小林意想之外的行为，他只好扶住今市的腰，不让他太过辛苦，但是他脸上痛苦的表情还是告诉他并非如此。

“唔…”连根部都埋入体内，又同时感觉到对方被刺激胀大，今市躺倒在小林的胸口，仍不忘扭动下身。小林不能自己的想要挺进更深，更里面的地方，时浅时深的抽插把今市弄得欲仙欲死。

“直己…”今市只能这样唤着小林直己的名字，如果这是救赎他最后一根稻草的话，他愿意溺死在这份快感之中。今市的性器也硬到抵在小林腹部的程度，小林下意识的握住它，放在手中摩擦，今市的表情又变得煎熬起来，但又不如说多了一份诱惑。明明被折磨得快要崩溃，却又在向对方索取更多。

今市的呼吸越来越急促，小林也加快了手中和抽插的频率，两人在同一时刻一起释放了。今市虚脱的睡在小林的身上，不知是有意无意，死死抱住小林的肩，连腿都紧紧缠着他，不给小林任何移动的机会。这样缠人的今市，小林直己也只见过那么一次。

最后小林还是趁今市熟睡的时候，替他擦身，盖好被子，再一次收拾完残局后，小林直己才回到自己的房间，剩下的时间不多了，他定了闹钟，只允许自己睡一会。

出发去机场前，小林还是向先前一般在今市的门口等待着，一脸睡意朦胧的今市好像已经将夜晚的记忆忘却，若无其事的与小林离开酒店。两人没有再提过那场疯狂的情事，这让小林也减轻不少负罪感。回程的飞机上，今市自己调整了座位，不一会又睡了过去，虽然他从不说自己有多么疲倦，在东京的行动已经让他精疲力竭。小林问空乘要了一条毯子，小心翼翼的披在了这位不久即将接任组织的男人身上。

***

“我从未见过你睡得那么沉。”

伴随着落地广播，他听到片冈直人的声音，小林直己仿佛从那个漫长的梦中醒了过来。之后与片冈直人的重逢，可以说是巧合中的巧合，当时登坂广臣也进入了组织，今市隆二很信任那个男人，但是小林总是觉得哪里有说不出口的不对劲。

于是他靠着自己的意志，来到了片冈直人的身边，偶尔还是会与今市有点头之交，但那个男人清澈冷酷的眼睛里除了果敢不再有别的杂质。

果然那一夜是如同幻夜般——

We fall in love again.

the end

2020–08-24

**Author's Note:**

> *开头的扑克脸臣是本文与Sweet Therapy的梦幻联动kya～  
> *说着讨厌下雨的茶色头发男人是雨宫雅贵，他会再出场的  
> *并不是计划好cue到海螺（只是想不到什么霸气的名字让他顶一下而已www  
> *今市喝醉时说的故事不是他和kenjiro的，但是和大直do的时候确实想到了健健（这里生草www  
> *有一天忽然闪现在脑海：大直好像是今市老大的第一个男人（掩面，dbgc莫打我QAQ  
> *大直和挠头（以及狗子）的纠葛会在另一篇小说里叙述


End file.
